


His Bleeding Edge

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Bloodplay, Facials, GASHAT UP ASS, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Covered in Kuroto's blood, Taiga almost wished he was dead.An alternate take on their fight in Episode 15.





	

Whether Dan Kuroto was still human, Taiga wasn't sure. What he could be sure of was that the Genm President was not a hundred percent indestructible. He wanted to test his luck, to see how much he could damage Kuroto using the weapons which Kuroto had created with his company. To that end, he took aims with his Gashacon Magnum to drive Kuroto back, away from Ex-Aid and Paradox. He didn't want Kuroto's comrade to rescue him at the last moment, and he didn't want Houjou Emu to interfere by insisting they team up to go two on two. Kuroto would have to be satisfied with going one on one. 

While Taiga kept up his relentless shooting at Kuroto, Kuroto let his arms fall to his sides and continued advancing while taking Taiga's shots. Showing off, was he? Taiga was bound to hit on one of Kuroto's weak spots sooner or later. 

'Now, now, now,' he chanted in his mind. 

He took aim again at the middle of Kuroto's chest, right below his chest plates. Sparks flew and as Kuroto staggered back, dark vapour emanated from his chest wound. It marked the beginning of Zombie Genm's ability to regenerate — now was Taiga's chance. He dashed forward to plunge his hand into Kuroto's chest before the wound closed up, throwing aside his Gashacon Magnum to lighten his load and allowing him to move faster. The huge gun wouldn't be much use to him at close range anyway. 

Taiga dug his fist deeper inside, right against the packed organs in Kuroto's chest where Taiga had previously expected hollowness. Dan Kuroto was still made of flesh and blood after all. Just as Taiga was pulling out, Kuroto kneed him in the stomach. Taiga threw up a little in his helmet and clutched where Kuroto's blow landed. Having left himself open, he couldn't react in time as Kuroto wrenched his Bang Bang Shooting Gashat out of his Gamer Driver. 

A dark vapour engulfed Taiga as he was deprived of the protection of his Snipe suit. He moved by instinct, extricating his hand from Kuroto's chest. The moment he pulled out, the vapour grew thicker. It blurred his vision and assaulted his nose with the metallic scent of blood. _Kuroto's blood_. Somehow Taiga knew; this piece of knowledge diffusing into his consciousness as the vapour condensed onto his skin. Every time he turned to get away, he was hit with brief waves of heat that left behind blood droplets on his body. They slid down his cheeks and neck along with his sweat, forming wet tracks down his skin. 

' _CRITICAL DEAD!_ '

The sound of Kuroto summoning his zombie army snapped Taiga back to reality. The air cleared to reveal Taiga surrounded from all sides by the shadow-like zombies of Genm. They closed in on him; their touches landing like static shocks on Taiga's body as they wrapped their formless limbs around Taiga's arms and legs. 

Immobilized, Taiga averted his eyes from Kuroto advancing towards him to stare at the state of his white doctor's coat. It was, as he imagined, dirtied with splashes of red. Kuroto soon stood before him and reached into the pocket of Taiga's coat. He retrieved both Taiga's Jet Combat Gashat and the DragoKnight Hunter Gashat, which Taiga was supposed to risk life and limb to use all on his own. 

Taiga didn't want Kuroto to call off the game just yet, even though Taiga had nothing to fight back with and Kuroto could end his life in a split second. Maybe if he dragged it out as long as he could, he had a chance of winning back something. Anything. 

"Is that all?" Taiga asked. 

Kuroto enclosed the two Gashats in his palm and leveled his gaze at Taiga, waiting for him to continue. 

"You'd better finish me here. I'm going to get in your way again," Taiga said. "Give me a Game Over like what you did to Lazer." 

"You sound like you have something up your sleeve," Kuroto replied. "But I know you have nothing." 

"I know I can gut you like a fish." 

"How pointless," Kuroto said. He turned to his zombie army and ordered, "Rip it off." 

The zombies twisted themselves even tighter around Taiga's legs, disintegrating the material of Taiga's pants. Taiga screamed as pain burst across the skin of his legs and thighs. 

'It's just nerves,' he told himself. 'I'm not afraid.' 

He closed his mouth and licked Kuroto's blood off his lips. 

"I'm out for your Zombie blood," Taiga hissed.

Kuroto didn't react to that. He went straight to taking hold of Taiga's exposed cock and stroked it to get Taiga hard. Despite the circumstances and despite Kuroto's gloved hand, Taiga did get hard. As Kuroto continued to stroke him into full hardness, Taiga looked into the red and blue eyes of Zombie Genm and tried his best to will his unwanted erection away. 

"I'm impressed," Kuroto said. "Your willpower to make the best of things is as strong as ever." 

There was no point in correcting him. Taiga let him think whatever he want and do whatever he want. He clenched his teeth, focusing ahead on when Kuroto would be done. Taiga wasn't giving in. He was enduring — there was a difference. 

"Lift him up," Kuroto told his zombie army as he let go of Taiga's erect cock. 

Taiga doubted that relaying orders were necessary to get the zombies to act according to Kuroto's will. These zombies were not sentient beings; they were most likely a part of Zombie Genm's power. Kuroto acting like they were partners in a gang rape was intended to make Taiga fully understand how defenseless and helpless he was, or so Taiga thought. 

"You seem to have it all thought out," Taiga said. "How long have you been planning on doing this? Do you lie awake at night thinking about it?" 

"Trying to shame me won't get you anywhere. You must be getting desperate." 

The zombies raised Taiga further up the ground and brought him closer to Kuroto. They were now as close as they could get, pushing Taiga's cock into the opening in Kuroto's chest where Taiga's hand previously was. The tightly packed organs inside Kuroto squeezed Taiga's cock like the inside of a pussy or an asshole. Taiga's stomach churned; he wished he could projectile vomit all over Kuroto. He couldn't even do that much, for his senses were overloaded with the zombies' touches. 

As the zombie army repeatedly drove Taiga deeper into Kuroto's chest cavity and withdrew him by a fraction, forcing Taiga to thrust in and out, Kuroto laughed. His laughter reverberated throughout his chest, resonating around Taiga's cock. 

"How's that?" Kuroto said. "Can't do this to a flesh and blood human, can you?" 

Taiga groaned as he felt Kuroto palm his balls. A second later, Kuroto's hand was replaced with the touch of a zombie, and Taiga found himself screaming and screaming his throat out. When he began to cough, Kuroto grasped his overstimulated balls. Taiga cried out again; his voice hoarse and his dignity crushed between Kuroto's heart and stomach. 

"I'm going to make you come for me," Kuroto said. 

His chest muscles contracted around Taiga's cock, pressing down his organs and forcing out every last drop of come from Taiga. When Taiga had become flaccid, Kuroto removed his Dangerous Zombie Gashat from his driver, and with him detransforming, the zombie army disappeared. Taiga was dropped onto the ground; his body drained of energy. 

Instead of leaving the scene, Kuroto loomed over Taiga. He unzipped his pants and took out his cock without a word. Taiga braced himself for his continued violation. He couldn't move his legs, he couldn't move his arms and he could barely think; he could only close his eyes. 

As best as he could, Taiga ignored the climax of his violation — Kuroto spraying his come all over Taiga's face, neck and even the front of Taiga's doctor's coat. Taiga took it all, not making a protesting sound and keeping his mouth shut so he wouldn't have to taste any of it. Being came on like this would make what has happened to him obvious, yet from it he was able to confirm that Kuroto still got off on him.

There was a chance that Kuroto still wanted him around. Rather than wanting to disappear for good this time, Taiga wanted to stay in the game more than ever. He renewed his determination to be the one who would force Dan Kuroto to Game Over. 

"In the end, you were only good for this."

He heard Kuroto say, followed by the sound of Kuroto zipping up his pants. 

"Is that it?" Taiga said, wiping the come on his eyelids with the back of his hand. "Are you done with using me to get off?" 

"What more should I do with you?" 

Kuroto bent down to stroke Taiga's cheek, gently rubbing away the come and blood on Taiga's skin. Most of the blood had dried to form a sticky mess along with the rapidly cooling come. Taiga tried to guess what Kuroto would do to him next. Make him lick the come and blood off his fingers, perhaps? 

Lifting to one side the front of Taiga's coat, Kuroto exposed Taiga's genitals once again. He brought his fingers to the back of Taiga's balls and traced them down the perineum to where Taiga's hole was. One finger at a time, he worked Taiga's hole open. 

Taiga gasped at Kuroto's rough fingering. The bare traces of blood and come on Kuroto's fingers didn't count as lubricant. As Kuroto shifted his fingers and scraped his fingernails over the inside of Taiga's ass, Taiga went crazy. His body acted on its own, trying to get away in vain from Kuroto's fingers. 

At last, Kuroto withdrew his fingers to take out the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat from his jacket's pocket. He took Taiga's indispensable weapon to jam it into Taiga's loosened hole, all the while doing so while maintaining a neutral expression. 

The rectangular plastic on the top of the Gashat was many times worse than Kuroto's fingers. 

"Laugh, you asshole," Taiga demanded, offended that Kuroto managed to keep his straight face.

"Maybe next time," Kuroto replied. 

Once the plastic part was completely inside Taiga, Kuroto activated the 'on' switch. The Bang Bang Shooting transformation announcement resounded in Taiga's ears and the resulting vibration shook Taiga's ass. 

Unbelievable. Taiga would have laughed if this was happening to someone else. He didn't know how he would bring himself to use the Gashat again. 

Kuroto must have thought Taiga incapable of using the Gashat again, for he left it in Taiga's ass. He stood up and left Taiga lying on the ground, bloodied and come-stained with his pants torn to shred. When they next meet, Taiga was going to cut Kuroto into pieces and feed him his own remains. 

But first, Taiga had to pull his Gashat out of his ass. Then he had to get away before anyone found him in his sorry state. 

So what if Kuroto had brought him low? Taiga could sink himself even lower, if it meant taking Kuroto down with him to hell. 


End file.
